


Without You

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleader AU, F/F, everyone is female mainly due to it working better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scared Oikawa, not like she'd ever say it. Kageyama and Hinata matched her and Iwaizumi and were almost better. The idea of being outdone by someone younger scared her. The first year had natural talent, unlike her who spent day and night working for that same talent. One day her work could be beaten by that natural talent and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> >Day 6 (July 25th)
> 
> ‘I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable… and strangely easy to mistake for loathing.’ (Stardust)
> 
> Or as I call it, Cheerleader au mixed with angst.

Her hair flew around as she twirled as the routine has planned, every movement perfected and to the beat. Oikawa was known as a flyer and the captain for Aoba Johsai. With her perfected movements and amazing rhythm she always showed a fierce and almost fire like attitude while on the field. Off the field she would study other teams performances, studying each member solo and how they intermingle. Although sometimes she would overdo it, her girlfriend and fellow member of the squad, Iwaizumi would have to go over and make sure she went to bed and didn't overwork herself.

The last time Oikawa had overworked herself she ended up weakening her knee and Iwaizumi wouldn't let her worsen it. It was her duty as a main base and as her girlfriend to keep her safe on the field and off it, and if she overworked herself, then she wouldn't be safe.

Together, Oikawa and Iwaizumi worked together, almost as if they were one, although that wasn't how it started. When they first met, they hated each other. Iwaizumi hated how Oikawa always seemed so carefree and it looked like she took nothing seriously. Oikawa didn't like how bossy and harsh Iwaizumi seemed, but when they got partners in cheerleading, a sport they both loved and took seriously, they started to see another side of each other.

Eventually, they formed a close bond, a strong team of two. Even when the two started dating, they acted the same way. Iwaizumi would keep Oikawa under control and together they both helped the team improve.

Now they faced a new challenge, Karasuno High's cheer team. Karasuno's team had never made it this far, but with the addition of the new first years, Tsukishima, a new base member, Yamaguchi, a new flyer and the royal duo, Hinata, the weightless flyer who rose to extreme heights and Kageyama, the strategic base who could match Hinata's weight with a high lift.

It scared Oikawa, not like she'd ever say it. Kageyama and Hinata matched her and Iwaizumi and were almost better. The idea of being outdone by someone younger scared her. The first year had natural talent, unlike her who spent day and night working for that same talent. One day her work could be beaten by that natural talent and power.

Iwaizumi could tell the idea scared her girlfriend. Who wouldn't be sacred? She had seen Oikawa work so hard, injuring herself at the same time, but still working afterwards. This is what was she lived for, what she dedicated her life to. She knew Oikawa wouldn't give up and that made her happy and scared at the same time. Oikawa not giving up meant that the team would get stronger, but it almost meant she would forget her boundaries again and could injure herself.

Oikawa would spend night after night studying Karasuno's performances, making notes and plans to use against them. She would spot weaknesses and find ways to exploit them so Aoba Johsai would look better. But with night after night of studying came lack of energy and sometimes attention. She would lose balance easier than normal thanks to lack of sleep, almost falling if it wasn't for Iwaizumi, Kyotani and Kunimi catching her. Iwaizumi noticed and started going over every single night before midnight to make sure Oikawa would go to bed, some nights she would listen, but some nights, she would fight, leaving Iwaizumi being left to turn the tv off, take her computer and hold her until she fell asleep.

Thanks to the sleep she was getting, Oikawa became strong again and the duo worked the team to the bone, making everyone stronger and planning their routine for the match against Karasuno. As each day passed and the match grew closer, Oikawa noticed a small difference in Iwaizumi, almost like she was distancing herself. Oikawa tried to get answers on why from Iwaizumi, but the day she went to Iwaizumi's house, Iwaizumi was gone.

Everything was gone, all her stuff was gone from Oikawa's house and her own house. Iwaizumi's house was empty besides a few pieces of furniture. Distracted, Oikawa didn't hear footsteps behind her getting closer.

Everything was gone, all her stuff was gone from Oikawa's house and her own house. Iwaizumi's house was empty besides a few pieces of furniture. Distracted, Oikawa didn't hear footsteps behind her getting closer.

\- Pardon me Miss, but you need to leave. The open house doesn't start for another hour.

\- Open house?

\- Didn't you know? The owners of the house moved.

\- Do you know where they moved?

\- I believe they are heading to France.

With that, Oikawa ran out. No way would Iwaizumi abandon her, not after everything they had been through. She wouldn't let Iwaizumi slip away from her, never. Iwaizumi was her second half, her reason to cheer, her safety net, it just wouldn't be the same without her.

Hailing a taxi, Oikawa tells them to drive as quickly as possible to the airport. The blue sky and trees blurred as she cried, trying to wipe her tears. She shouldn't cry, not yet at least, not now. When they arrive, she quickly pays the driver and runs inside to find her. Spotting Iwaizumi's team jacket in line, she sprints to her.

\- Iwa-chan, wait!

Iwaizumi, hearing what she believes is her girlfriend's voice, turns around quickly. Spotting Oikawa, in her team jacket and school uniform, she's shocked. Oikawa noticed her absence that fast? Oikawa finally made it next to Iwaizumi and engulfed her in a hug.

\- Iwa-chan, why?

Feeling Oikawa tears hitting her shoulder, she rubs her back as they hug. She would miss this, the comfort of wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms.

\- Why what? She asked, confused.

\- Why are you moving away? Why didn't you tell me?! Oikawa cried. You can't leave! The team isn't the same without you! I'm not the same without you!

Oh, that's why Oikawa was crying, Oikawa thought she was moving. Iwaizumi continues to rub her back. What an idiot, did she not remember that they had the next week off from school?

\- Bakawa, you haven't looked at a calendar in a while have you? Iwaizumi whispers. I'm not leaving you forever, I'm going to visit my grandmother.

Oikawa pulls away, staring at Iwaizumi with a confused face. If she was visiting her grandmother why was her house up for sale? It made no sense.

\- But your house.

\- My family is moving to another house, one closer to you, Shittykawa. She responded and Oikawa's face showered relief. She wasn't leaving her.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- I didn't want to scare you, I guess that didn't work.

\- How long will you be gone?

\- One week, not forever.

Iwaizumi pulled the girl into a hug, they would see each other soon. It was only a week and there was Skype, texting, snap-chat and calling, they would be ok. Letting go of Iwaizumi, Oikawa looked at her.

\- Promise you will contact me? She asked, filled with hope.

\- Or course, idiot.

The last call for Iwaizumi's flight was announced and Oikawa waved to Iwaizumi as she embarked. After the plane took off safely, Oikawa walked back outside and looked at the sky.

\- Stay safe, Iwaizumi.


End file.
